What you'll do for an Alliance
by VeryUnknown
Summary: Jo and Lightning just completed the challenge, and they are both interested in an alliance to one another. Lightning tells her that she needs to have sex with him for the alliance to be official, and she takes up his offer and they both enjoy it probably more than they should have.


**Author's Note**

**Well, it appears that this is the first Lightning-Jo smut one shot. To anyone who cares, here it is. This takes place in the first episode of TDAS.**

* * *

The challenge recently ended, and Lightning was waiting in the his room in the huge winning cottage, knowing that he will soon be accompanied "MmmmHhhhmmm. Sha-Lightning is gonna like this. Brick told Lightning that Jo is good in Sha-sex", as he twiddled his thumbs.

Jo was coming up the stairs, and she was anxious "I cannot believe that he wants me to sleep with him for an alliance. Why ME?" a part of her was extremely curious as well. Lightning definitely has the body and ego for a good lover, and she knows she will need something better than a sex toy to get her off during this competition. She was definitely on edge.

She made it to his room, and knocked "I hope this is quick before anyone finds out about this". His excitement grew as he heard the door, so he made sure his shirt was off, so she can have some eye candy to get her off. He groomed himself as he looked on the mirror through his bed, and sprayed pepper spray in his mouth before getting comfy on his bed.

Never one for patience, she walked right in, complaining "Holy fuck ShallowSkull. How long does it ta...tak...take..." stopping as she looked at his upper body of perfection for a few moments. Jo would never admit it out loud, but she is a sucker for the bulging biceps and pecs, and the washboard abs. She is only attracted to the ones that are as strong as her.

He smirked, as his ego only grew; knowing she was checking him out "Look at Lightning's eyes babe. Come on over to papa" as he patted his chest.

She grunted from him referring himself to Papa. "Don't ever call yourself Papa. It makes you come off as a pimp. But we might as well get this over with" as she climbed on top of him.

Something about her climbing on top of him really drew him in her presence, and caused him to find her presence and look alluring. He looked at her for a moment, and caressed her hair "Your hair got a bit longer. You look more...feminine, and...softer".

She was shocked that those words were coming from him; the dumb jock that called her a male all of last year, insulting her sexuality, pride, and dignity. Making her doubt herself and more insecure than she has ever been "STOP it with all the lies Lightning. You know fully damn well you do not believe that. So let's save ourselves all the BULLSHIT and GET ON WITH IT DUMBASS"

He rolled his eyes from her grouchiness and bitchiness "FINE" grabbing her by the back of her neck, and pulling her in for a messy smooch. Something about the kiss sparked a pleasurable, melting feeling between them. They just went along with the feeling, and engaged in a rough, but pleasing liplock.

He clung to her, as they started biting and sucking on one another's lips. She was surprised that he was such a good kisser, and he was even more shocked. He laid back on the bed, as she started grinding on him; hormones completely taking over.

He ran his hands through her surprisingly soft blonde hair; liking the feeling of rubbing on her hair and scalp. They both wanted more; needed more, so they both snuck their tongue in the other's mouth, causing them to moan. This ended up being an intense French kiss and battle for dominance "This needs to come off" the black teen lowly grunted, as he removed her sweatshirt; revealing her bra, and showing off her tight abs.

He ended up easily flipping her over, causing her to grunt, and they continued their heated tongue battle. She caressed his toned, defined back muscles, which made him lean into her more from the nice touch. He moved his lips to her neck, giving her a hickey "Oh gosh Lightning. Is...Is there a ne...need for t..." as she slowly embraced him sucking on her neck.

He soon trailed his hand to touch her bra-covered breasts as his entire hand covered and caressed them "Oohhhh".

"Yeah, I knew Jo was gonna like Lightning's touch. Now imagine us doing this, after every challenge once we are allies" he hissed sexily and lowly in her ear, slowly slipping the bra over her head. He looked down at her low-C cup breasts, and his mouth was open from shock, as he licked his lips like a little kid "Lightning never expected for Jo's sha-boobies to look as big as they are".

She could feel her wetness growing (as well as his hardness pressing on her) as he continued to taunt her. He leaned down to bite her nipples, causing her to scream "Oh gosh. Lightning always has to be rough. Not a bad thing". He continued to fondle roughly and suck on her breasts, as her aching need in her lower lips increased. She knew she was such a freak; and had a fetish for strong, brutish, rough lovers. Her toes were curling, so she clung to and caressed his arms desperately.

His boner was growing more and more, and it was causing a bit of an uncomfortable presence in his boxers, but he continued to squeeze the peach melons that belonged to Jo. Who knew that under all of that muscle, she had a part of her that was sensitive and cushiony.

"Take it off, and show me what package is underneath all of that ego and Jockstrap you are always strutting". They both stood with their knees, as she started caressing and biting his pectorals and nipples.

"Mmmmphh" the black jock moaned, as she grazed her teeth and mouth across his pecs and abs, leaving tongue trails and the caress of the fingers. He then started moving seductively in front of her, and gyrating in front of her; giving her a show "You like the show?".

She had to admit, she found it a bit interesting with the way he can move his sexy body, but she is never the patient woman, and wanted to get the dirty deeds done with "Oh take out your dick already, so I can suck you".

He soon dropped his underwear and shorts, completely removing them, showing a long, hard cock. He grabbed it and stroked it in front of her "It is impressive, isn't it? Long...meaty...girthy...and powerful" slapping her face with his penis as he muttered the last word.

He quickly moved to sit on the floor, waiting for her to start the blowjob. She went over to him, and crawled on her hands and knees to him "Ooh, I know you are gonna like this Lightning, and I am DEFINITELY gonna enjoy playing with this rod" as she flicked her tongue across the tip really fast before she started licking the head, and looked at him, as she slowly started sucking him.

She started to take down an inch of him, and thrusting up and down him, moaning over his shaft. She was wrapped so tightly on his member, causing him to flinch his legs "Oooh. Suck little Lightning like that. I like that a lot"

He could feel her taking more and more of him in her mouth, as she wrapped around him tighter, as he got harder. His hips were naturally moving slowly in and out of her tight mouth, causing her to moan even more; getting more and more turned on.

Jo could not get enough of his cock. So tasty, meaty, long, and it feels soo good in her mouth. She popped out of him for a moment to stroke him as she licked the underside with her tongue, also sending kisses and little nips. The fast pleasure and movement on his genitalia was causing his lower body to shiver and for him to form goosebumps. "You like that Lightning? Lightning likes being sucked by a non-girly girl? By the person he thought was a man all of last year?" as she bit his shaft.

"YOWZA" he yelled in shock, but right after the pain subdued, a pleasurable tingle came out of it "That was kind of hot".

She licked all around his cock before taking him deeply in her mouth again. She used a bit of teeth to nibble around it, as she was getting more enthused about blowing him; nipping on his tough cock every once in a while, which by the look of him biting his lip as he looked at her lustfully and his grunts, it was clear that he was enjoying it.

Something about his reaction caused her shivers of delight running throughout her body. She started to moan needingly around him, which made the blowjob more stimulating to him. He is clenching his hands around her hair, as he started to thrust in her mouth, causing her to moan even more.

He was fucking her mouth so fast that trails of saliva was trailing all along the sides of her mouth, and covered his cock with her saliva. She kept of stuffing that long penis in and out of her, she clutched and grabbed his ass hard, to add more speed to it "AHHHHH JOOOO. Ooohhhh Lightning likes that. Ahhh; ahhhhh"

They were both getting more turned on and hungry from this intense blow job, and Lightning could feel his balls tighten "Oooohhhh. I need to stop before Lightning squirts his man juice in Jo, but it feels sooooooo goooooooddd" as he only continued to penetrate her mouth faster.

Her eyes widened as he stuffed his penis all the way down her throat, and leaving it there. This was making her eyes teary and blurry, but it was giving her a whole new sexy and naughty side. When she saw Lightning give her the evil eye, she knew that he liked it rough.

She bit his dick really hard, causing him to break off his hold, as she gave him a naughty grin. Both of them stood up, as she challenged "I saw that look on your face. If you want to give it to me rough, give it to me rough" with a nice slap on the ass.

He chuckled with what might have been the scariest laugh she ever heard, as he proceeded to choke her with his right hand "Lightning thought you would never ask" as they walked back to the front door, turning her around, so her face is facing and slammed against the door.

He got a proper grip around her throat, as she whimpered "Give it to me good Lightning. you BETTER not disappoint". She would take back those words when his cock was shoved up in her, and the fast thrusting started.

He loosened up a bit on her neck, as he wrapped an arm around her to press her bottom closer to him, as his shaft thrusted in and out of her. She felt so right around his dick, and he could not help but slam into her more; grunting and moaning through the quick movements.

"Ugh, yeah baby. Give it to me like that" she seethed as he manhandled her. His penis was making her tingle all throughout her midsection as it split apart her tight and wet vaginal walls, and filling most of her up. Something about having a man wrap his neck around her as he pounded the crap out of her was a major tun on, as she could not do anything but enjoy the ride and bite her lips.

"You like that? You like the Lightning? I know it feels good to you" the athlete seductively hissed in her ear as he slammed her even faster and deeper than before, as she tightened around him"

Muffled through the grip he has on her neck, and the bliss from her vagina she was starting to moan and groan "AHHHHHH YES. FUCK ME. FUCK THAT HOLE" as she tightened her vagina around him, knowing it will drive him more crazy.

"Goooosh. PEEEERRRRFFFECT". He needed to do something with that sexy ass. It was lacking some attention, and it was just sitting there, and it was so...smackable, which lit a light in his head. He started to repeatedly smack her ass, causing her to unintentionally tighten then loosen around him; making them both tremble.

They were both getting sweaty from the intense session "FUCK, LIGHTNING. SLAP ME MORE. Prove that you are the STUD YOU THINK YOU ARE" as he continued to slap her. He then bit her neck needingly, as his extremely fast thrusts were even overwhelming him.

"AHHHHHHHHH. YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH" the strong man started to yell, as his balls were starting to tighten. She was overwhelmed with pleasure, and too overwhelmed to care that he released in her. Their intimacy stopped, as they were both a bit worn out.

"Lay down on the bed" she cooed softly and tiredly, as she checked out his godly body as he walked over to lay on the bed. She followed him to the bed, and stood on her knees on top of his face. She squatted until her hello kitty reached his full lips, as he was getting ready to start his oral performance on her.

"Get comfortable as you enjoy the eating from Lightning" he hissed sexily, causing he to relax, as he started to lick and nip up her upper thigh. He made sure to tease her for a bit, but of course she got too impatient.

"GET ON WITH IT" she demanded, as she sat fully on his lips. She started to soon enjoy the sensation with how he was licking her vaginal folds. He moved a finger to rub over her clitoris as he continued on with licking her. She could feel him lick on her in a circular motion, causing her to unconsciously move with him and moan "That feels good".

His eyes glistened as she moaned and moved over his ministrations; muttering "Lightning knew you would". He would never confuse Jo for a girl again, as she has a femininity she embraced deep down. He started to stick some of his tongue with her vagina, and slowly thrust in and out of her, which gave her a whole new feeling.

"Oooohhhh. Don't you DARE stop Jockstrap" she moaned under her breath, as she was breathing lightly. He was getting hard again from knowing he was turning her on, as his erection came up full circle, which she knew because it kept on hitting her hand. He growled on her when she started stroking his dick as he ate her.

He grabbed both of her legs and separated them more as he dug into her vagina deeper and deeper; licking all of her inner walls in fast and tantalizing patterns. "Ohhhhhhh gosh Lightning. You are SUCH a good eater. Yes".

He was enjoying her taste as he continued to go down on her, and started to thrust deeply in and out of her with his thick tongue. They were both peaking from his oral sex, and her stroking him, but they both knew that they needed more...meaning sexual penetration. "Hope on me" he demanded.

As she got ready to place herself, she muttered "Hooh, I am gonna like this a lot" as she rested her hands on his chest, and slowly squatted over his grunted together when she landed on him, and she started to slowly bounce on him.

He rolled his eyes and sighed in pleasure "Lightning can get used to this. Ride that stallion cock baby. Mmmmmpphhhhh" as he only grew in length and thickness from being in her.

She felt his erection grow as she rode him, causing her to clench around him "Ahhh Lightning. Can you get any bigger? FUCK" as she rode him faster; taking his entire length in her.

His ego fueled off of Jo's pleasure. The way she was riding up and down his member like she was addicted. The way her breasts shook and bounced all over the place as she hopped him, and the way her hands were clenching on his muscles to keep balance and agility. His most sexual urges were definitely pleased "YEAH JO. Uh HUH. You like that big cock. Cause Lightning LOVES your tight cunt. MmmmmHhhhmmm"

She trailed her hands around his throat with a mischievous, devious look as she tightened it, and only rode him extremely hard; forcing her entire backside to slap his genitalia and upper thighs with each downward thrust, causing him to cackle, and get extremely turned on "You like that? COME ON. Say that you like the MANLY JO riding you like you are a little bitch"

He managed to speak through the choking "Yeah. A lot. You are definitely more woman than I thought". He was tingling and shattering all through his body from the intense session, and the indents she is leaving on the back of his neck.

Jo was focused on making this one of the most earth shattering sex sessions she has ever had, as she was fucking Lightning the fastest she can, but she was not prepared when he started to meet her thrusts in the rough manner she was giving him. He clutched her back, as their thrusts met one another with such vigor and force "UGH, THAT'S THE SHIT. Did not expect Lightning to...FUCK" as his pleasure and pain was growing stronger.

"OH MY GOSH. OH MY GOSH. OH MY GOSH. FUCK ME YOU SEXY HUNK" Jo yelled, too busy engulfing all the intensity of the fast sex, and from him scratching her back, as they proceeded. He started to thrust her the fastest and deepest he can, hitting her G-Spot countless times, which overwhelmed her to stop thrusting; letting him take complete control.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH" he yelled out, as his rough pounding was causing them to sweat and to have his body on overdrive. They were in a state of bliss and euphoria, as they were too much into their pleasure to care for anything. He proceeded to give her some smacks in the ass, and continued to pounded in her extremely tight hotbox.

They were both reaching their peaks, and they were at the point of no return. Her vagina was trembling and twitching around him, and his cock was flexing, as his tightened balls were ready to release his liquids. Her G-Spot has taken enough beatings, as it was about to release fluids in a few seconds "I AM GONNA CUUUUMMMM"

"I NEED TO SHA-CUM TOO. AAAAUUUGGGHHHH" then he yelled, with them both climaxing together. She soon wobbled off of him, and went into the pockets of her pants to take the morning after pill "I am so glad I got a few of these before I came on the season"

He got up and strolled to her in a happy, cocky mood "So, now that our Alliance is official, you CANNOT vote Sha-Lightning off. We will be allies at day, and fuck buddies at night".

In her mind, she was not thinking that. She enjoyed having sex with Lightning a bit TOO much. All the possibilities of continuing with this was not good, as someone could find out and exploit it, she could get pregnant, and worst of all, it could throw her off her game. While the sex was good, and she would get into bed with him again, he was too much of a distraction, and MUST be the next to go. Better him than her.


End file.
